A Simple Answer
by Rick-Fishkybuns
Summary: WARNING: Rape. This fic is kind of wrong. But I like this kind of yaoi, and most Muraki fans will like this as well. Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki investigate a mystery, and the clues point them to an old warehouse.. Of course they have to investigate


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not in the owning of my propertoria-factory.  
  
Author's notes: This fic is pretty messed up. But if you like Muraki, this should amuse you. Initially written as a gift for my friend's birthday, this fic has now found it's way to this site. Flames, comments, and cookie recipes are always welcome.  
  
Warnings: YAOI. You know what yaoi is or you wouldn't be in the YnM section. Also, this fic contains nothing but trickery and rape. Read on at your own risk.  
  
Summary: A strange mission and it's clues lead Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi to a large warehouse, where a certain someone is awaiting them with a devious plan in mind.  
  
This mission. This damn mission. It's been preying at everyone's nerves. Muraki must be behind it. He must be. And it has to be because he wants attention. Attention from his "beloved" Tsuzuki. That's almost always the case.   
  
Most of the occurances couldn't have been pulled off by a regular civilian. It had to be someone..not quite human. Someone with the strong drive of insanity, passion, and lust. Which in a nutshell, is Muraki.  
  
Tsuzuki wanted to do this mission alone. Since it was himself that Muraki wanted, he didn't want to indanger his good friends to this situation. They had already lost Hisoka. But for that one reason is why Tatsumi and Watari insisted on coming, not taking "No." for an answer.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed as they walked through the darkness of the outside world. There were no street lights or anything this far out of the city. Expecially a part of an abandoned area. But all the clues had led to this place. And as dangerous as it seemed, they had to put an end to this. If not to save the lifes of more people, but to save their saturday nights. Investigating really puts a damper on date night.   
  
"Tsuzuki-san.." Tatsumi spoke in his soft, yet masciline voice. "Are you alright? You seem very shaken..." Tsuzuki was in the lead, and the other two followed, so Tatsumi was speaking only to the back of a barely visable head.  
  
"I'm fine.." was his reply. Only a whisper. For he was very worried, and Tatsumi could sense that from him. Anywhere out in that darkness, Muraki could be following. Watching. Planning. The thought of that frightened Tsuzuki so; He knew exactly what Muraki was capable of. He was capable of everything and more. Death and Desctruction. Yet Tenderness and Love. But even the tenderness and love was very unsettling. Tsuzuki would often find himself deep in thought of Muraki, every stage of him, and suddenly feel sick to his stomach. From fear. From disguist. But yet..there was still an infactuation with the doctor. An infactuation that could not be explained. Tsuzuki couldn't even tell if it was hatred, or admiration...  
  
A twig snapped somewhere behind them, before anyone else had a chance to speak. Each of the high-alert detectives snapped into guard, quickly turning around. But it was only then they heard the faint yip of a stray dog. The three sighed and laughed at themselves for being silly.  
  
They continued on. Watari scratching his head and glancing around in the darkness. "It has to be here somewhere..." he mummured.  
  
"Yeah. It'd be so much easier to find if it wasn't so daaaark.." Tsuzuki whined.  
  
A small laugh came from Tatsumi. "There there, Tsuzuki-san.. Once this is over, I'll buy you any food you'd like."  
  
"Ah~! Any food??" explaimed an instantly chipper Tsuzuki.  
  
A non-visable nod. "Anything.." he said, staring lovingly in the direction of Tsuzuki. Ahh...Tsuzuki. So innocent, but mature at the same time. Tatsumi was crazy for the man, but never said so, in so many words. Only in small hints. But everyone but Tsuzuki knew of his feelings.  
  
And before Tsuzuki had anymore time for celebration, Watari spoke up, relieved. "Ah! I think that's the warehouse!"  
  
Thank GOODNESS... Tsuzuki thought. This is now halfway over.  
  
"Be on guard, please.. This must be a trap." Watari said firmly. "No one else needs to end up like Hisoka..."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded softly, remaining silent. It was a painful memory he didn't want to bring up.  
  
And the three one again moved on. It took all three of the men's strength to pry open the very large rusted doors. The place had lights. Old ones, obviously. They were very dim. Flicking as often as a cricket chirped. Even if the warehouse was no longer in use, it ws filled to thr brim with so many things. Machines, boxes, crates. And the place was absolutely HUGE. Never before had they seen a place of this nature this size.   
  
Scooby Doo. "This place is so...big. We'll never find what we're looking for if we search it all together. We should split up." Watari muttered, peering around.  
  
Tatsumi nodded. "I agree. If we find anything, anything at all, just yell. I'm sure this place carries an echo well.."  
  
Little did the lovely trio know, they had been being watched. The whole time. Muraki thuogh had been in the warehouse for their entire walk and adventure of finding clues. Oh, the power of magic is fun. And only did he know that the fun was only going to grow more.   
  
As the three started off in their different directions, they head the slamming of the door. It had been closed. By who? They saw no one...  
  
The moment the door slammed shut, they each jumped in fright, already very on edge. Tsuzuki seemed a bit more worried that the rest though, knowing that if Muraki was here, he was the one to be targeted.  
  
The door was the least of their troubles though. For now formed around the entire gigantic warehouse was a spell. It glowed a soft transparent violet, and took the form of a pentagram, draping over the building.  
  
No worries. They kept searching. They had to. There had to be something here. Someone. A certain someone...  
  
At his safe hiding place, Muraki held up two fingers. One representing Watari. The other Tatsumi. With his oposite hand, he gently touches a finger to each finger, back and forth, in his head saying a little rhyme. "Eeny..Meeny..Miney...Moe.." and so on. On the last word, his finger stopped on the Tatsumi. A twitch of a smirk crossed his thin glossy lips. And he made his move...  
  
Tatsumi had taken the far left side of the warehouse. His heart was beating rather fast, he was nervous, and wasn't going to deny it. He carefully peered around every corner, before walking out in front of them, and often glancing over his shoulder, so not to leave himself vulnarable.   
  
Muraki watched him at a safe distance for a few moments, and then aprouched a narrow passage he was about to wander by, setting a small barier around the small area they were in, so no sounds could escape from where they stood, unless Muraki wanted them to...  
  
And before Tatsumi had the chance to peer carefully into that passage, Muraki emerged, holding his head high and grinning evily. Tatsumi was instantly startled, and he let out a gasp. "M--Muraki! I found him!!" he yelled out, hoping to soon be joined by his partners.  
  
Muraki shook his head, his silvery hair swaying softly with him. "Tsk Tsk, a person as smart as you should know I would not be as careless as that, Tatsumi-san..." he spoke in his normal voice, not having to worry of being heard.  
  
His calm and coolness instantly gave Tatsumi an eerie shiver. "I knew you were up to this..."  
  
"Of course you knew," he said, casually leaning against a stack of crates with his long arms crossed. "I made it so blantly obvious, even a child could have solved it."  
  
A blush crossed Tatsumi's cheeks, both from Muraki's casual actions and from being somewhat insulted, as he was. "..You have a plan. I know you do. What is it?" Tatsumi barked. He often was never so harsh, always so soft spoken and sweet. But Muraki and his ways made him angered, and he couldn't help but express those emotions through speech.  
  
"Of course I do... Why else would I have had all of you come here?"  
  
"..All of us?" Tatsumi had assumed that Muraki would have believed that only Tsuzuki would have showed, based on what happened to their other member.  
  
A small nod. "All of you. I knew you would not let Tsuzuki-san face me alone. Such a couragious act of friendship, don't you think? But often, couragious acts are shot down. Destroyed. Courage is only moving into something you fear. And you fear things for a reason, no? ..And you fear me.. I know this. I can sense it. It is just seaping out of every pore on your beautiful body.." He spoke, pushing off the crates and stepping closer to Tatsumi..  
  
Tatsumi again felt fear and a shiver. "Wh--what do you intend to do?" he asked, trying to show a brave front. The barrier had also blocked any and all powers that Tatsumi had, and he could feel it...  
  
"You will live through it. If you behave..." was his answer. A hand raised to Tatsumi's cheek, touching it gently.  
  
He pulled away from the hand. That cannot possibly mean what to sounds like.. Only.. Muraki only feels those feelings for Tsuzuki. That was a fact. He couldn't want..anything like that from Tatsumi.. "I don't believe I understand.." he said softly, his eyes glued to Muraki, ready for a sudden moment.  
  
"You understand.. You just do not want to believe it." A swift hand reached out, taking hold of Tatsumi's wrist in a bruising grip, and he slammed him into the wall, pinning him there with his own body. This all happened so quickly, Tatsumi only had time enough to react with a sharp surprised gasp.   
  
Of course, after the fact of being thrown into a metal wall, he attempted to fight. But he was so restricted in this barrier.. Damn Muraki! "What are you--get off--stop it!!" he hollared, hoping that it would be heard by the others.  
  
But no such luck.  
  
Muraki pressed the struggling man into the wall. "Shh shh shh...As I said, be good. If you are good, not only will you live, but you will also be in a better physical condition once I have satisfied myself..."  
  
Tatsumi ground his teeth at the disguisting remark. "How dare you.. I--"  
  
"Shhh.." he was silenced with the simple sound, and a simple kiss.  
  
The dark haired man closed his eyes tightly.. He knew in this state he had no chance, no chance at all in defending himself. But that doesn't mean he was willing to sumbit to this barbaric act of lust.   
  
"Such a good good boy..." Muraki breathed against Tatsumi's curvacious lips. And he smirked into them as he heard a soft "Mph.." emurge from the lovely man. "I do not plan to drag this out.. I have the -others- to attend to as well.  
  
Tatsumi felt as he was about to weep. He did care about Watari, but the thought of Tsuzuki being torn apart sexually by this hidious excuse for a man was almost more than he could bare. "N--No...please don't touch them.." His words were muffled from the slight kiss.  
  
"And why would I do that..? Such an oppertunity. I promise to you that none of them will be damaged beyound repair though." He slid down from the kiss, moving his mouth to the side of Tatsumi's face, jawline, and neck. Where he stopped and began to put his mark on Tatsumi, by sucking away at his neck.  
  
Tatsumi hadn't been manhandled in such a long time. He gasped at the sudden attention to his neck. He uttered a few "Stop"s and "Please"s. But Muraki naturally paid him no mind. With his wrists pinned at each side of his head, Tatsumi struggled his best, but with brute strength against brute strength, Muraki was the victor.  
  
Muraki was being surprisingly gentle at most times, though. Aside from the occasional jerk or harsh grasp, to keep Tatsumi in his place. Tatsumi only kept fighting to hope that he would buy enough time for one of the other's to make their way over and find him, to help him.  
  
But there was no such luck. And Tatsumi in the back of his mind knew this.  
  
Muraki had now spun Tatsumi around, pressing him uncomfortably hard into the metal wall that was once to his back. Tatsumi groaned in protest, but it did no good.  
  
Taking one of Tatsumi's arms and twisting it behind his back tightly to keep him in place, Muraki let his free hand travel down the dark haired man's lower back, and lightly over his shapely ass. A small weak sound came from Tatsumi, and Muraki smirked at it. "The sounds you make excite me so..." he whispered, nuzzling his nose through Tatsumi's hair, taking in his sweet manly scent.  
  
It hurt too much to struggle now. Even the slightest move he made would cause his arm to have a burning sensation and feel as it were going to snap. He whimpered out lowly "You're...You're hurting me..Ngh.."  
  
Only to be answered by "I know."   
  
Tatsumi knew that, of course. But he didn't have to nearly break his arm.   
  
Muraki continued to feel and molest on Tatsumi's ass, in a very experienced manner. Tatsumi was being forced to bite his lower lip in order not to make any noise, which he knew Muraki would enjoy. "Hmm...You liked this just a moment ago.. Shall I do more then?" he said cooly, slipping his hand around Tatsumi, flicking his fingers around to unbutton his trousers, sending Tatsumi immidently into a bit of shock, bucking his hips back, trying to get away from the hand. But that only made matters worse, because he bucked into Muraki's hips, and felt his already growing erection. And the sudden friction against it only made Muraki more excited.   
  
His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red when he felt Muraki's covered erect cock against his back side. But he still kept pushed back, fearing the hand just as much. To his surprise though, the grip on his twisted arm loosened. And for just a moment, Tatsumi had slight hope.  
  
This hope would soon be shattered though.  
  
"Ohh.. Are we eager now?" Muraki mocked. He now used the hand that was once peeling open Tatsumi's pants to hold him against his groin, and he began to grind his hips into him. Slowly. Deeply. Muraki sighed out through his nose, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling.  
  
Tatsumi did his best to push his hips back forward against the wall, gasping from the sudden sensation. He couldn't help but groan deeply from the feeling he got from this. He cursed his body for reacting the way it was, and that he couldn't control it. Moments later he pushed back against Muraki's rubs and thrusts, a sound that almost sounded like he was throughly enjoying himself slipping out.   
  
And with that, Muraki let go of his arm completely, and moved his hand to Tatsumi's head, pressing it into the rough wall, causing him to get a few scrapes on his cheek. And the hand that was pressing Tatsumi into him was now going back to it's original goal; Undoing his pants.   
  
Tatsumi let his injured arm dangle by his side. He wasn't sure if it was broken or not, but he knew it hurt very badly. His other arm was holding himself steady against the wall, to keep his balance. He knew he could put up more of his fight. But he was hurt. He was tired. And..he was kind of horny.  
  
Despite of his lack of physical protesting, he still pleaded breathlessy for him to please stop. But Muraki only enjoyed those pleas. He pulled his pants and briefs down, letting them fall to his ankles. Tatsumi felt so vulnarable he could vomit. He still hoped that he would be discovered and rescued.  
  
With one hand the tall doctor unfastened his own trousers, pulling out his now throbbing and dripping cock. He urged Tatsumi's legs apart with one of his knees, pressing his face harder into the wall when he tried to keep them together. His face once again scraped against the now warmed metal, causing his face to become even more cut. Some blood trickled down the wall, breaking of into different trails of their own.  
  
Muraki stepped as close to Tatsumi as he could, pressing his wide pulsating cock against his soon to be lovers crack, thrusting his hips forward slowly, to enter the man.  
  
He had used no lubricant. Nothing of that nature at all. Only the fluids that dribbled from his tip. Other than that, it was completely dry.  
  
Tatsumi gasped and grumbled, clawing at the metal wall, his vision blurring. He'd hadn't had sex in such a long time, that he was physically in the state of a virgin. Once Muraki had started to move inside of him, Tatsumi felt as his body was on fire. Muraki was a very large man, and his size, as well as Tatsumi's lack of preperation was causing a sharp pain to shoot through him everytime Muraki pushed deeply inside of him.  
  
For the meantime, Muraki remained silent. His thrusts becoming quicker gradually, and as they quickened, groans began to come from Muraki. He rested his forehead on Tatsumi's shoulder, becoming rougher with each thrust, not really able to help himself, being closer to his release.  
  
Tatsumi began to fade out. His body going numb. He had never been raped before. And it was awful. He'd died before, he'd investigated murders and unnatural occurances, but this was the worse he had experienced. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive...maybe he was dying again.  
  
A reminder to him that he was alive is when he felt the sudden shot of warm liquid inside of himself. A climaxing Muraki stiffened behind him, breathing hard and fast against Tatsumi, giving his last final thrusts before freezing for a moment, letting his body get over the shock and rush of the orgasm.   
  
Tatsumi shuddered at the new warmth inside of him. And he was slightly releived that it was over... But he knew the others were now in danger. He knew Muraki wouldn't just let him free now. Not to go find and warn the others. In his mind, he figured the answer was death.  
  
But no, Muraki had no intention in killing him. Tatsumi was one of the keys in his main goal...  
  
Once Muraki had regaind control of his once shaking body, he pulled his bloody limp cock out of Tatsumi, it flopping downwards as he did. One handed he quickly tucked himself in his underpants and fastened his pants back up. And just because he could, he shoved Tatsumi's face into the wall hard, once more, hearing a faint yelp from him.  
  
Again, Tatsumi was spun around, now so that he was facing forward. His cheeks were stained with dry tears that stung his bloody scrapes. He had his eyes closed now, not wanting to look at Muraki as he lashed out to kill him. His arm was indeed broken, and dangled down by his side still.  
  
"Even in this state," Muraki began. "You're beauty has not faded." A faint smirk crossed over his lips, and he leaned in closer to Tatsumi's lips, but stopped before they met. "You're scared of dying, aren't you?" he whispered his words softly. "I'm not going to kill you... So don't worry. I am however going to restrict you..." Tatsumi didn't know what he meant by that. But once Muraki's lips touched his, he felt a surge run through him. It caused his eyes to open, and he found that he couldn't move. He wanted to. He couldn't stand this feeling rushing through him...  
  
And all of a sudden, the feeling just stopped. Tatsumi could still see Muraki, who had pulled away from the kiss, smirking deviously at him. He looked around, quickly, wondering what was going on.. He wasn't in the warehouse anymore, but he could still SEE like he was in the ware house, it was like a movie showing on a wall. Around him was all darkness. Nothing but darkness. Tatsumi didn't understand what was going on at all, aside from that it was Muraki's magic.  
  
"Tatsumi-san.." Muraki started. Tatsumi heard him, but it was echoed and faint. "I know you're confused now. You don't know where you are, do you?" he said with a grin. "Look.." he reached into his pocket, holding Tatsumi up with one hand. And he pulled out a little mirror.   
  
Tatsumi's eyes widened from what he saw. It was..him. But he wasn't himself. He looked like a...a doll. All of the details were there. The scratches. The tears. The broken arm. Everything. Tatsumi felt a cold shiver run down his back. And it didn't go away for a while.   
  
Muraki pulled up the little dolls pants, fastening them up. "We don't need you being indecent for Watari, do we?"  
  
***  
  
Watari was scared. Scared out of his mind. The place was nothing but quiet, he didn't even hear the foot steps of his comrads. That scared him the most. He hoped they were alright. Then a little voice in the back of his mind told him to stop thinking so negatively. Of course they were alright. They knew how to take care of themselves...  
  
All of a sudden. Foot steps.  
  
Watari couldn't tell what direction they were coming from. He shot his head in different directions, looking to find which way the sounds were coming from. They were coming in all directions. He started to panic from the clicking of the heels against the cement floor. They grew louder, and echoed more and more with each step.  
  
He spun around again and again, trying to watch every direction possible. "..Show yourself!" he shouted, the obvious panic and fear in his voice.  
  
Silence. The foot steps came to a hault.  
  
Watari for a moment wondered if that was all in his head.. He began to walk on when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back violently, flinging him to the hard floor. It had hurt when he hit, and his eyes were closed momentarily, gritting his teeth from the pain. But once he realized exactly WHAT had happened, his eyes shot open and he tried to scamper up, but found it impossible once a foot kicked to his chest, knocking him back down.  
  
The foot now planted itself firmly against Watari's chest, making it difficult for him to breath while it held him in place.  
  
"Well, hello there." a too familar voice said.  
  
"Mu--Muraki..!" Watari gasped out. "You coward..! Sneaking up on me like this! Fight me like a man..!!"  
  
Muraki tsked. "If I had the intention of fighting you, Watari-san, I would have done that. But that is not what I want."  
  
Watari seemed a bit confused, but he took the bait and asked. "Then what is it...you want..?" he grumbled the words, trying to pry the foot of his chest with his shaken hands.  
  
Muraki only pressed harder onto him, causing Watari to cry out. "Just you." The foot was removed, and Watari took in a deep breath of relief. But the relief faded once Muraki bent down, grasping Watari by the collar and pulling him up so he was sitting up right. "You're going to do as I say. Or your friend Tatsumi will be killed."  
  
Watari had his hands on Muraki's, not attempting to remove it once he heard the threat. "Tatsumi..? I don't see him! You're bluffing...!"  
  
Muraki shook his head with, the cold smirk crossing his lips. "Am I? Or perhaps you just do not know what your friend looks like now." Watari gave him a confused look. And Muraki gestured towards one of the machines close by them. In the seat of it sat the Tatsumi doll. Muraki was of course caring enough to make sure the doll was positioned so that he could see all that was going on with Watari. "There he is.. Wave hello, won't you?"  
  
Watari thought Muraki was off his rocker, at first. "That's..That's just one of your dolls.."  
  
"That is half true. But it is a very special doll. His name is 'Tatsumi'. I just made him moments ago..." he answered.  
  
Watari began to understand what Muraki was getting at. He had never known that Muraki had those kind of powers, but he wasn't exactly surprised by it. "......What happens if you...break the doll?" Watari knew what the threat was. But was unsure of the reaction.  
  
"Your friend will forever be trapped where he is now. In a cold dark room, all alone."  
  
The thought of him being the cause of that fate for his beloved friend, he couldn't stand it. He was silent for a long moment. "..I have no choice then, do I?"   
  
Muraki smirked wider. "Not much of one, no."  
  
Watari nodded, agreeing silently that he would do as Muraki asked of him.  
  
"Very good.." Muraki said lowly, reaching his free hand down to his groin, unzipping his pants yet again. This time, instead of pulling out a needing erection, he pulled out a limp, bloody cock.  
  
Watari knew exactly what he had done to get that blood there. He choked back a small cry, feeling so bad for his friend, and for what had happened.  
  
"Clean this for me, will you?" Muraki said in a mocking tone.  
  
Watari looked up at him in disbelievement. Not because of a blowjob...but because of a blowjob with blood icing. "You're..not serious..?"  
  
"Am I the type to joke?" his smirk went away. Annoyed that Watari didn't do as he said immidiently. He pulled Watari's face closer to his crotch with a harsh tug from his collar. "You and your friend's life is in your hands. Do it." his tone was sharp, low, and scary.  
  
Watari winced from the pulling and the tone. He opened his mouth, his lips quivering as he did, and he took the soft, blood covered cock into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the metalic taste of blood and man. He snorted a bit, closing his eyes tightly, only urging himself forward to steer away from the conciquinces.  
  
Muraki merely watched Watari, remaining silent as usual. Only moving to place his hand in Watari's hair, instead of holding onto his collar. His cock reacting naturally to the feel of a mouth moving around on it.   
  
Watari's lips began to be stained with Tatsumi's blood, and he breathed harder and faster through his nose as Muraki's cock stiffened and grew in his mouth. And small whimpers could even be heard if one listened close enough. Which of course Muraki did.  
  
Once his erection was as big as it was going to get, Muraki tugged roughly at Watari's curly hair. "Enough.." he said, somewhat breathlessly.  
  
Watari let out a small sound as he pulled back some and let Muraki's cock leave his mouth. His lips were a bit swollen now, and had the faint stain of red on them. The taste of blood lingered in his mouth, and he almost felt as he were going to vomit from it, but he kept himself under control.  
  
Muraki took his now hard cock into his hand, rubbing himself a bit, and lowered himself to his knees. "You did a somewhat decent job.. But now," He paused his words for a moment, both of his hands reaching out to Watari's face and pulling him closer. He ran his tongue slowly and sensually along Watari's lips, not trying to pass through them at all. He didn't remove the stain from his lips, but just tasted.  
  
And in that one short moment of gentleness, Watari almost felt as if he wasn't going to be as bad off as he thought. But Muraki's hand then twitched against Watari's face, and he pulled awak from him. He wasn't smirking. His expression was blank.  
  
Without any warning though, Watari felt himself be shoved back hard onto the cement under him, he hit his head against it as well. That in itself was almost enough to cause Watari to fall unconcious. But it just wasn't enough..  
  
He let out a gurgled grunt from hitting the ground so suddenly. He couldn't see straight for a few minutes. But he could feel what was happening. Muraki was litterally tearing away most of Watari's clothes. He tore open his shirt, just so he could see his chest. He neglected to do so with Tatsumi, and figured he would see more skin this time around.  
  
Before Watari was able to get over the shock of his head wound, Muraki flipped him over, and again tore his clothes. This time it was his pants. He tore them in the back. Enough so the back of his thighs and his covered ass was showing. But Muraki fixed that, sliding them down to his knees.  
  
He lifted Watari's thin hips, widening his legs as much as they would go with some of the battered clothes still there, and burried a hand in the blond's hair, to make sure he'd stay in the position that he wanted...  
  
Watari was now getting back to his senses and struggled against Muraki as he could in this vulnarable position. "N--No...!" his voice cracked.  
  
"Silent.." Muraki replied calmy, pushing Watari's face into the cement hard enough that not only did he form many scrapes, brusies, and scratches on his cheek, but one side of his glasses cracked. He cried out from the pain, from the fear, and from the humiliation.  
  
Muraki gave his own cock a few pumps, to make sure it kept it's current state. Once he was satisfied with that, he pushed his hips forward, into Watari's quivering self.  
  
Watari had a bit of an advantage over Tatsumi in this situation. Unlike Tatsumi, he had a sex life. And Muraki had the thin coat of saliva from himself on his cock, which acted as a half-assed lubrication.  
  
But that doesn't mean it didnt' hurt.  
  
Watari groaned and hissed as Muraki fucked him. He didn't start out slow with him, as he did Tatsumi. He was being vicious. He wasn't silent either; He grunted like an animal, poudning hard against a crying Watari.  
  
Muraki's thrusts were causing Watari to be scraped across the cement floor. His hands and knees were begining to get scraped now. And the cheek against the ground was being so grated that he felt as if it all of his skin and flesh were going to be torn off.  
  
But since Muraki was not holding back at all, he came quickly. Tossing his head back and letting out an evil, yet happy sounding laugh.   
  
Watari began to shake uncontrolably. His face was in such pain... Most of the tears he was sheding now was from his face, and that alone. Muraki pulled out of him, letting him go, allowing Watari to fall as he would for the time being.   
  
He just stayed in the position he was left in though, in too much pain to move.  
  
Muraki fixed himself up, brushing himself off and buttoning up his trousers. "Mmmh.." he moaned softly, before grabbing the back of what was left of Watari's shirt and pulling him up. Watari yelped as his shredded face was pulled from the blood stained floor.  
  
Muraki rested Watari's back side against him, trailing his fingers up and down Watari's bare and unharmed chest. "You'll now join your friend...And just as his life was relying on you, you're life will rest in the hands of your final member.." his lips curled into a smile, and he kissed Watari's neck, giving him the same feeling Tatsumi had. He almost didn't care. He was in too much pain. And slowly, Watari was transformed into a small doll. The torn flesh on his cheek was there still, on his new form. His clothes were tattered as well...  
  
***  
  
Watari felt himself fade into the blackness.. He wasn't too aware of his surroundings however, being still in the state he had been in. But he quickly snapped back to reality once he heard the shakey voice.  
  
"Wata..Watari-san..?" The voice naturally had come from a terrified Tatsumi. He was on his knees, crawling over slowly to Watari. "Is that really you..? Or is this another trick?" he continued.  
  
The blond blinked hard a few times, his eyes dry. "Tatsumi..?" he began, but then he noticed their surrounding; or more of, their lack of surrounding. "--What is this place?"  
  
Tatsumi stopped only a few inches from him, frowning at the wounds he saw on Watari. He had watched the whole occurance between Muraki and him, with little choice. But he didn't want to discuss what he saw with Watari, since the man seemed emotionally scarred enough already. A slight gap after Watari's question occured as Tatsumi was left in thought from what he witnessed, but he pushed the images away and answered his friend. "I'm not exactly sure.. At first I thought I was inside the doll somehow, but now that you're hear, that doesn't exactly make sense.."  
  
Watari nodded slightly, looking away. The only thing currently they could see through the doll's eyes was the floor, as Muraki carried the dolls at an angle. Watari closed his eyes tightly. "He's after Tsuzuki next...isn't he?" he said softly.  
  
Tatsumi didn't reply. He knew they both knew the answer to that.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki was frightened, but was holding up a strong front. He hadn't the faintest idea of what had become of his friends, since he couldn't hear a thing from Muraki's magic barriers. But he continued to creep along, as silently as possible, searching for either more clues or the suspect.  
  
Muraki wasn't far from him. And he had both dolls positioned now so they could see Tsuzuki. He smirked slightly as he knew the two's reactions. He, in his head, could hear them shouting for Tsuzuki to run, in hope that they could be heard. Pleading with Muraki to leave him be. And more things of that nature. But Muraki didn't even answer them, he didn't care. He knew what he was up to, and that his plan would work perfectly, and there were no reasons to turn back.  
  
Tsuzuki's ears twitched as he thought he might have heard something. He froze in his tracks and glanced around, to see if anyone or thing was there. He wasn't fully frightened by the sound, being it could easily be one of his friends. But he knew in his head that there was a chance that it wasn't. "..Watari? Tatsumi?" he called out the names in a regular speaking voice.  
  
"Try again.." was the answer. And it was not the reply he wanted. His spine tightened as he heard the voice.   
  
Tsuzuki wasn't surprised in the least, he knew it was Muraki who would be making an apperance tonight. There was slight fear within him, but he did not let it overwhelm him.  
  
"Muraki..." he said, raising his head and looking around, trying to locate his villian..  
  
"Very good.." Muraki praised him, stepping out from behind a stack of crates, holding a doll in each hand. "Such a smart boy. Would you like a treat?" his choice of words were that which you would say to a dog, but his tone was normal.  
  
"Do not mock me, Muraki." Tsuzuki responded, not sounding frightened in the least. He paid no attention to the dolls, being he was used to seeing the site of Muraki with a doll or two in hand. But if he had paid attention, he would have noticed something very strange and familar about them.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Tsuzuki-san.." he spoke, making no effort to walk closer. He only stood a few feet from him, as is. "You did well to follow my clues here. Do you know why I have brought you here?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. Although he had two ideas. Either to seduce him, or kill him, since that was usually the case.  
  
"I want to make you a deal. It will work out very much in your favour, and in mine, I assure you." His grim smirk appeared.  
  
Tsuzuki raised a brow, not exactly sure what the mad doctor wanted. "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
Now Muraki did take a few steps towards Tsuzuki, keeping the dolls where they were. "I am posstive you are sick of this horrid life, yes? Full of nothing but murders and mysteries, and solving them.. However you get nothing in return aside from a pat on the back, or a treat or two tossed your way." Tsuzuki opened his mouth to correct Muraki, but Muraki spoke on. "So I am willing to offer you a new life. With me of course."  
  
Tsuzuki knew Muraki better than this. There had to be some sort of black mail involved, or another plan. "You know I would never agree to that, Muraki."  
  
Muraki nodded. "Of course. I know you very well. But I'm leaving you very little choice. If you treasure your friends, that is."  
  
Yep. Just as Tsuzuki thought. Muraki using his loved ones against him like this. This is the exact reason Tsuzuki wished to come alone.. Tsuzuki didn't know exactly what to say at first. But that was fine, since Muraki spoke once again, before Tsuzuki could.  
  
"If you refuse to submit to me, they will remain where they are now, forever. With no hope of ever getting out. That will also happen if you kill me. But if you allow me to claim you for my own, then I shall set them free."  
  
There couldn't be a place he could just HIDE his friend. Tsuzuki could find them eventually..! "You're plan; I'm not sure I understand it."  
  
It was then Muraki lifted the dolls and Tsuzuki got a look at them. His eyes widened a bit. They so much resembled Watari and Tatsumi, but they were so battered.. Expecially the Watari doll. "You understand now, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. If I smash these, there is no way even I can bring them back. You don't want me to do that, do you?" Muraki said, raising the two dolls over his head.  
  
"Stop!! I--I believe you..Please don't break them..." Tsuzuki was now showing his first bit of fear, to Muraki.   
  
Slowly, Muraki lowered them, keeping a good grip on them, knowing if he broke them accidently, Tsuzuki would never be his. "So what are you going to do? Save yourself, or your friends?" He could hear Watari and Tsuzuki begging and pleading to Tsuzuki to save himself, and that made him grin wider.  
  
Tsuzki froze. He hadn't any other choice, and he knew it. But still his mind raced, hoping to think of another solution.  
  
"Time is ticking. You have thirty more seconds to give me your answer, or they both are just as well dead."  
  
His eyes darted from side to side as he felt sweat dripping from his nose and down his temples. Tsuzuki had never been so tense in his entire afterlife. He tried looking for a way out. But there was none. And in seconds, his friends would be smashed, left to be swallowed by darkness forever. He couldn't bare it...bare the thought of his beloved friends. He had to sacrifice himself for them! One life for two is a reasonable trade... They would give themselves for Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki knew it.  
  
Muraki raised his hands, each with a doll in them. "TIMES UP!" he shouted, in a shrilling voice. The doctor had not often yelled, but when he did, it could tense your spine.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Muraki didn't move, holding the dolls still above his head.  
  
"..Wait..." Tsuzuki whispered, his glance to the floor, feeling defeated. "You....You win, Muraki...."  
  
A slight smirk twitched at the corner of Muraki's mouth. "Speak up." He had heard him. But he wanted to swim in his victory.  
  
"I'm your's." Tsuzuki looked up, his eyes meeting with Muraki's when he spoke.  
  
It almost made a slight chill travel through the silver haired man. For he had a sudden rush of power. Tsuzuki was his to command. Only his.  
  
The End...maybe.  
  
Okay, that's done with. If a few people ask me to update this fic for a Muraki/Tsuzuki sex scene and a bit of plot, I'll do it. So review. If you hate it or love it, let me now. 


End file.
